San Jose Heat
by ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995
Summary: This story takes place as soon Carlos jumps out of his portal, What will happen? Will someone end up dead like last time? Only one way to find out P.s BOY X BOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! GOT IT U HATERS!
1. San Jose Heat

HEY! GUESS WHAT? THE NEXT SECTION IS HERE! ^_^ San Jose Heat is HERE! Hope you like it! :3

Chapter 1: San Jose Heat

A black hole appeared on the wall of a mall, and as you know it Carlos came jumping out doing triple flips. He sniffed and had a face of disgust. He said "ICK! Yep, this is San Jose." Pinching his nose "It reeks of humans, feet and sweat." Shaking his head from the nauseous look on his face, he quickly heard rolling wheels of a skateboard coming this way. "D***, he's coming and I can tell it's HIM." He jumped into the shadows hiding behind a bush. A boy with a skateboard and a helmet came over and said "I swear I could hear someone talking." He just shook his head and jumped onto the skateboard. Carlos jumped from the bushes. He said "That's definitely him all right. I can sense his aura and smell his scent, but he's too strong. I need to find the weaker of the two." He jumped onto a flag pole and onto the top of the building. Glancing at the door he entered into which read, "The Wasabi Dojo" on the window. He raised his eyebrow in confusion. He blurted out "What kind of retard names a dojo after a kind of food? These humanios are so stupid! I'm surprised that these idiots made it into society at all! Well at least they're stupid AND gullible." As he chuckled, he jumped off the roof and into the clothing store.

Jack's P.O.V

I swear some of the things that I've been hearing lately have been outrageous! First I wake up late for practice, forgot to check in with Rudy at the dojo and forgot… D*****! I forgot the love note that Kim wanted to check out for me! For the past couple of weeks I've been getting love letters in my locker, saying that my secret admirer watches me from afar. This surprisingly doesn't freak me out. But hey I hope they're hot. As I thought about it more in depth, I bumped into Jerry. He replied "Oh sorry about that…J-J-J-Jack?" As he looked up his face getting redder by the second. I just laughed. "It's alright man, you ok?" He just managed to choke out a few words. "Yeah, I-I'm p-p-perfectly fine! Are y-you alright dude?" I couldn't help but notice but how cute he was. Wait, I just said he was cute? D***, Jack he's straight! Get it through your thick skull! I shook my head. "I'm fine anyway do you know where Rudy is?" He replied still blushing and trying to brush the dust off of him "Yeah he's at Falafel Phil's, want me to come with?" I shook my head saying "Nah, I'm good well anyway thanks." I smile at him before heading out.

Jerry's P.O.V

As he left the dojo, I let a sigh and turned around to find Kim staring at me with eyes full of interest and excitement. She asked "Heeeyyy Jerry, what's up?" I start to freak out a bit "Nothing much, Kim how about you?" She just smiles in a devious but kind sort of brother and sister way and says "You wrote that note to Jack didn't you?" I nearly had a heart attack while standing there! I just say "How did you know?" She hands me the note that I left in my backpack. I thought to myself 'D*****! How the heck did she find out?' She simply just says "You're really easy to read Jerry." I'm just too baffled to say much of anything right now afraid that I might spill how I truly feel about Jack, all the dark, sexual pleasures I described in dreams that have been going on for months now. Jack was perfect. NO! He likes Kim, not me… Kim interrupted my train of thoughts when she says "You know he's gay, right?" I felt my heart fly out of my mouth. So excited that I hug the air out of Kim and shouted "Awwwwwwwwww yeah! You don't know how happy that makes me!" I run out of the dojo to find Jack.

Carlos' P.O.V

Well, finding the disguise was easy to find. All I did was hypnotize the shop clerk for clothes and it worked! I'm so glad that I'm not human! I walked near a restaurant which served Indian styled food called Falafel Phil's. I might try this "Falafel Ball" these humans are raving about. As I approached into the restaurant I felt a presence. I felt THEIR presence. I sat at a table with a man with a very retro 80's style haircut. I asked "Do you mind if I sit here?" He replied "Not at all, what's your name?" shooting a friendly smile. My name, D******! I can't tell him my true identity. My cover could be blown like an atomic bomb! I need something… AHA! I got it. I replied "My name's Cody." He shook his head "Nice, well it's nice to meet you my name's Rudy." As soon as I sat down I could feel their presence coming closer then I see them at the door! All I need to do is pretend to be friendly and then I'll snatch the weaker one! I ask him "You seem like a strong guy. Do you teach karate?" He stood up and said "Well of course I do! I can even break a pile of wood." Falafel Phil brings out a wooden board and Rudy chops it in half. "How about you, Can you fight? I reply with a sly smug look on my face. "Watch this." I raise my fist against the table and then slammed it into the table. Seconds afterwards the table snaps into two. The crowd eyes are amazed! Rudy replies "So have you ever considered ever learning karate?" I smile with an evil grin "Sure, but I don't want to seem like a showoff to anyone."

WOW, LONGEST CHAPTER YET! ^_^ Hope u enjoyed it :D

PLZZZZZZZZ REVIEWZ XD I LIKE TO HEAR WHAT PPL THINK OF MY STORYZ! ^w^


	2. What Did He Just Do!

HHEEEEYYYY FANFICTION! EL DEMONIO MASSCARADO LUVER 1995 IS BACK! AND WITH A NEW CHAPTER! ^_^ ALSO AFTER THIS SECTION, WILL BE (Wait for it…) A NEW SECTION! But that will only be in a couple of chapters from now anywayyyyyyy LET'S GO TO THE NEW CHAPTER!

Chapter 2: What Did He Just Do?

Jack's P.O.V

As I was walking to the door to Falafel Phil's I saw Rudy talking to someone. It was a kid with flaming red hair. With a white t-shirt, black sweat-coat, white jeans, and black and white shoes. Also something else that just made me feels weak and makes my head all fuzzy, a black tattoo on the back of his neck with the number "13". Something just didn't feel right about this guy. Especially for what happened next. He smashed a metal table in half! Now that's far from normal especially for a teenage kid. Rudy approached me with the new kid. Rudy said "Hey Jack, what happened earlier? I didn't see you at practice? You are sleeping okay?" I look little towards the new kid and my head start to feel like it's burning like a laser is pointed at my forehead. I say "Yeah, my head's just been hurting sometimes." Rudy stills looked at me with concern. "Well" Rudy started to say. "This is our new student, Cody" I smile and extend my frail hand. I say "Welcome to the Wasabi Clan!" I chuckle a bit before he extends his out. He smiles and says "No, the pleasure's all mind Jack. I heard a lot about you from Rudy." The next thing I know I'm unconscious on the floor of Falafel Phil's.

Carlos' P.O.V

Wow, what a weakling. I thought he was the strong one here. Rudy began freaking out and screamed "Call 9-1-1, He's not breathing!" But as he finished his sentence Jerry ran in to find an unconscious Jack. He starts crying as the paramedics arrive and pick up Jack. Frantically Jerry starts screaming and crying saying "NO! JACK! DUDE WAKE UP! PLEASE! LET ME GO RUDY! JACK I LOVE YOU!" Those words start a horrible ringing in my head having me fall to my knees. Rudy looks over at me and says. "Cody are you alright?" I manage to choke out a sentence "Yes, I'm just fine… I catch up with you later…" As I manage to get to my feet. I slowly walk away from the restaurant with pitch black eyes.

Jerry's P.O.V

I finally got out of Rudy's grip and dash towards the nearest hospital and ran with all my might not even a car could stop me at the speed I was going at. When I arrived I asked the nurse "Do you know if there's a kid named Jack that was signed in?" She looked at me with shock and checked her papers and said "Well, Yes sir but right now is not a good time." I begin screaming at her saying "I DON'T CARE I WANT TO SEE JACK!" She lowers her head and sighed and gave me a visitor pass saying "Don't be too long, I have to go on break soon." She gives me a quick smile and begins typing on the computer. I run up to the second floor of the hospital to find Jack in a white room. I start whispering "Jack, are you awake?" I turn around to find a doctor walking in saying "I'm sorry, May you please sit down sir?" I do as he says he does. He sighs and says "I'm sorry to tell you this but your friend is in a premeditated coma and won't wake up for a few days." I start bawling my eyes out, feeling nothing but sorrow and agony. The doctor tells me something "You might want to stay close to him. I have a feeling that will help tremendously." As he walks out of the room, leaving me to be alone with the one person who could make me feel happy… Jack.

Carlos' P.O.V

DAMN! I thought Jack was the strong one, not Jerry! Oh, well since he's in a coma for the next few days it's time to go along with the plan and to get a move on. My phone goes off. I answer the phone by beginning to say "Hello?" and then I think to myself '_Ugh, really Grandpa? You had to call now?' _He begins to speak "Melindas has already found her pair. How's yours going along?" Shit! I have to come up with something. "Well I found the Ones Who Fight With Fire, but I don't have him in my possession yet." I hear my grandpa sigh and say "Well we're close to having them. Carlos don't worry, I think you should know what to do, you were trained to abduct these creatures anyway." I sigh and say "Fine, well in the meantime I'll keep you posted." I snap my phone shut. My eyes turn pitch black and I say "Soon Niño, soon you will my prize on my wall of success."

DUN,DUN,DUN! O.O HAHAHA Well I think it was a very good chapter, anyway review plllzzzzzzzzz lol


	3. The Wrath of Diablo Fist

Well it will be just like the last one three chapters, I'm trying to limit how long my stories get lol SRYZ!

Warning: M, blood, violence, profanity that lovely stuff lol

Chapter 3: The Wrath of Diablo Fist

Kim's P.O.V

Poor Jerry, first he gets his hopes up high, then crashes down when he found out Jack was in a coma. Milton, Eddie and I start talking during practice. He starts out by saying "Wow, Jerry's never been this depressed about anything before." Eddie responds "Yeah not even when he found out his goldfish died." Then I say "Its cause Jack still in the coma and it's been 3 days since he been in it." Jerry walks out of the dojo almost looking like he's about to cry then that's when Cody shows up. Though something seems a little off about this 'new kid' Cody. I approached him smiling and said "Ready for your training?" He shook his head in response and did three roundhouse kicks in merely five seconds and then the dummy got sliced in half. I was shocked to see anyone destroy that dummy as fast as he did. Wait… WAIT A MINUTE! ONLY JACK KNEW THAT TECHNIQUE! Something going on, and I'm about to find out! I change into my battle stance and shouted "You're the one who did this to Jack, didn't you?" He smiles and his eyes go completely black.

Jack's P.O.V

I wake up in a hospital bed, with Jerry beside me on my side. So I just pat his perfectly smooth and luscious brown hair. God, it's like a chocolate curls, cover in precious curls. When he opened his eyes and shouted "Jack! You're awake!" He hugged me and I invite his hug towards a beautiful embrace. He starts to blush. He's adorable, I silently said to myself. I was about to kiss him, when he ran away and said "I gotta tell the others I'll be right back!" He waves his hand in the air. As he left I slowly try to put on normal clothes for the day.

Jerry's P.O.V

I start to run to the dojo when I hear something in the alleyway. I turn around to see a dark shadow run by and I quickly run across the street to the dojo. But when I get there I find an unconscious Kim, Eddie and Milton lying on the ground. Then I hear a voice in the background saying "Finally, now it's just you and me…" I glare at the visitor and find out that it's Cody. "What did you do to my friends?" I ask. He replies saying "You'll find out soon enough." And he kicks me and then I black out.

Jack's P.O.V

I walk towards the dojo, when I notice something out of the blue. I see a guy in all black with sort of a grayish red hair comes at me and says "Where's the other one?" I look at him with confusion saying "The other one? What are you talking about?" He shakes his head and look at the dojo and starts running. I notice why too. I see an unconscious Jerry slung over and his head bleeding and Cody dragging him into a black hole. I scream "HEY! LET HIM GO!" He smirks and says "Ha, in your dreams little Niño." He jumps into the black hole with Jerry. I shout "NOOOO!" as the worm hole vanishes. I see the guy in all black say "Hurry, bring your friends along too. We don't have much time." I pick up Kim while he carries Eddie and Milton. Wow this guy's tough and afterwards we walk through a door full of blasting light.


End file.
